touken_ranbufandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Blog thành viên:Yuuno hiroshi/Update tháng 4/2015
＊＊＊Trang đang được dịch, xin hãy quay lại sau＊＊＊ ---- 30/04/2015 *Game sẽ bảo trì vào 01/05, 14:00-17:00 GMT+9 (12:00-15:00 GMT+7) Một map mới và kiếm mới sẽ được thêm vào. **Chưa rõ số lượng kiếm thêm vào là bao nhiêu 28/04/2015 *Bắt đầu chiến dịch Lời cảm ơn sự ủng hộ tại Niconico Chokaigi (ニコニコ超会議 応援ありがとう). Tăng tỉ lệ drop Nagasone Kotetsu và Urashima Kotetsu sau khi đấu với Kebiishi lên 10 lần. Chiến dịch kéo dài vĩnh viễn 26/04/2015 *Đã xảy ra lỗi với Cửa hàng vào lúc 11:00 - 12:10 GMT+9 (9:00 - 10:10 GMT+7). Khi thanh toán trong cửa hàng đã xảy ra lỗi. Điều này đã được khắc phục. Chúng tôi xin lỗi vì sự bất tiện 24/04/2015 *Hai server mới, Mutsu no Kuni (陸奥国) và Chikuzen no Kuni (筑前国), đã được thêm vào *Bắt đầu chiến dịch Nhân đôi tỉ lệ nhặt được Kotetsu (虎徹入手率２倍), tăng tỉ lệ drop Nagasone và Urashima lên 2 lần sau khi chiến đấu với Kebiishi *Thanh hiển thị tài nguyên đã được sửa đổi sau khi hủy kiếm, hủy lính và sau khi viễn chinh hoàn thành *Sửa lỗi khi kiếm được trang bị bùa đạt Chân kiếm tất sát và bị gãy trong trận đấu, Thư viện ảnh không cập nhật hình Chân kiếm tất sát 22/04/2015 *Server dự kiến được thêm vào 24/04: Mutsu no Kuni (陸奥国) và Chikuzen no Kuni (筑前国). *Lưu ý rằng server có thể xảy ra hiện tượng bị tắt nghẽn sau khi bảo trì xong, người chơi mới nên tham gia ngay vào server ngay sau khi hoàn thành bảo trì 21/04/2015 *Thế giới mới, Ký ức Ikedaya (池田屋の記憶), được thêm vào *Dã chiến đã được cập nhật *Tương tác với Nội phiên đã được cập nhật. Khi Nội phiên hoàn thành giữa những thanh kiếm, sẽ có thêm những đoạn đối thoại. *Lời thoại đăng nhập của Mikazuki Munechika đã được sửa đổi *Từ thế giới 1 đến 5, tất cả các trận dã chiến sẽ được thay thế bởi trận bình thường *Sau trận chiến, sẽ có một thông báo được hiện lên màn hình (trước khi ranking xuất hiện) cho những kiếm đã bị đẩy lùi xuống mép màn hình và không còn khả năng chiến đấu. *Sửa lỗi giọng kiếm sau khi chiến đấu *Sửa lỗi khi kiếm bị đẩy lùi xuống mép màn hình vẫn còn khả năng tham chiến *Cập nhật dã chiến: **Thuộc tính giữa các thanh kiếm sẽ trở nên rõ ràng hơn trong dã chiến **Kiếm có thể trốn trong khi đang tấn công tầm xa *Kí ức Ikedaya: **Không như các map trước, Kí ức Ikedaya sẽ chiến đấu trong thành, ngựa không thể sử dụng. Vẫn có thể gắn ngựa, nhưng sẽ không có tác dụng. Tuy nhiên các Binh lính gây tổn thương ở khoảng cách xa vẫn có thể sử dụng như bình thường. **Tất cả các trận chiến đều là trận ban đêm. Tantou và Wakizashi sẽ có lợi thế; thêm chúng vào đội sẽ cải thiện hiệu suất chiến đấu *Từ 17:00 - 18:15 GMT+9 (15:00 - 16:15 GMT+7), trong Ký ức Ikedaya, đã xảy ra lỗi. Người chơi không quay trở về Nội thành kể cả khi đã đánh thắng boss. Lỗi đã được khắc phục. Xin lỗi vì sự bất tiện * Sẽ có một đợt bảo trì đột xuất vào 20:30 - 22:00 GMT+9 (18:00 - 20:00 GMT+7). Các thông số của kẻ thù đã được điều chỉnh lại 18/04/2015 *Chúng tôi nhận được thông báo liên quan tới vấn đề không thể khởi tạo vào 16/04. Chúng tôi xin lỗi vì sự bất tiện *Do đó, người chơi có thể nộp báo cáo về hệ thống điều hành (như Windows Vista, Mac OSX), duyệt trình (IE, Chrome) và các chương trình diệt virus mà họ đang dùng trong khoảng thời gian này. Điều này sẽ giúp chúng tôi điều tra thêm về vấn đề này 17/04/2015 *Repair times will be halved. Bắt đầu chiến dịch Chiến dịch sửa chữa (手入), giảm nửa thời gian sửa kiếm *Map mới được thông báo sẽ được thêm vào 21/04. Xin hãy đợi thêm các thông báo trong tương lai. *Các server đã đầy. Ngày thêm server mới sẽ được thông báo vòa cuối tháng 4 *Chúng tôi đã xác nhận lại số người chơi đang gian lận trong game và liên tục đăng nhập vào game ngoài ý muốn *Những hàng động đấy đã gây ra lỗi nghẽn tắc server và khiến cho những người chơi khác gặp khó khăn *Nếu người chơi bị phát hiện ra đang sử dụng chúng, chúng tôi sẽ có những hành động để ngăn chặn những tài khoản kia, tránh làm ảnh hưởng tới người khác *Thêm vào đây, nếu chơi một tài khoản trên nhiều duyệt trình hoặc các thẻ sẽ gây ra những hành động không mong muốn trong quá trình chơi, chúng tôi yêu cầu chúng ngừng lại 16/04/2015 *Chúng tôi phát hiện ra vào lúc 11:00 trong ngày 16/04, Kebiishi từ Lv. 10-29 trong server Satsuma và Bingo không yếu như trong nội dung chiến dịch *Lỗi đã được sửa. Chúng tôi xin lỗi 14/04/2015 *Thêm 2 server mới: Satsuma no Kuni (薩摩国) và Bingo no Kuni (備後国). *Sửa lỗi hiển thị đăng nhập và khi Nội phiên hoàn thành cùng lúc với đội viễn chinh trở về *Sửa lỗi bố trí của phần tự giới thiệu trong PvP menu *Sửa lỗi khi sử dụng nút tất cả binh lính, lúc gắn lại chúng không hiển thị *Sửa lời thoại khi thu thập của Ichigo Hitofuri *Sửa kanji 国 hiển thị tên của Doutanuki Masakuni *Sửa lời thoại Konnosuke khi hướng dẫn *Sửa bố trí của phần Thông báo và FAQ phía bên dưới game (bên dưới màn hình) *Bạn có thể bỏ qua cảnh cutscene lúc ban đầu và kết thúc của Nội phiên và phần lời thoại khi đội viễn chinh trở về * Chúng tôi đã loại bỏ khả năng bảo vệ kiếm của binh lính khi chúng đã chịu một vài tổn thương (重傷) cho cả bên ta và bên địch *With regards to the Kebiishi Suppression Campaign (検非違使討伐キャンペーン), since we've received such a positive response from the playerbase, please enjoy the lowered status of Kebiishi enemies below Level 30 as a permanent feature. April 6 *Regarding the next server expansion: ** The next server expansion has been scheduled for the 14th of April, 2015. Two new servers will be added: Satsuma no Kuni (薩摩国) and Bingo no Kuni (備後国). **Please note that we are expecting high levels of server congestion following this maintenance, and we ask that new players who have yet to join a server should try to enter one immediately after the end of the maintenance. * Regarding future content: **We are currently developing a new Front Lines stage set in Kyoto. **Instead of battles that take place on battlefields, as with previous Front Lines stages, these battles will take place on the streets of Kyoto. ** We will announce more information at a future date. We appreciate your patience. April 3 *Below are a list of currently known bugs and issues. We are planning to fix this issues in this order, but we ask for your patience while we are addressing these bugs, and we are sorry for the inconvenience. * Bug: If you use the All button to remove equips from a sword, then attempt to re-equip the same troops, it appears as if the game does not register the attempt and nothing is equipped. Exiting and re-entering the Formation menu will correctly update the swords to display their equips. **From Era 3 onwards, it is not possible to achieve a Rank S Victory rating: This is currently considered an intended feature of the game. It is currently under evaluation, and we may modify it in the future to make the game easier to play. **During the long-range attack phase, there are times when some enemies will not be hit: This is currently considered an intended feature of the game. It is currently under evaluation, and we may modify it in the future for the sake of clarity and improving the battle system. **FAQ Update: '"Why are my swords not attacking in order of their Mobility stat?"' → While the Mobility stat is a major factor, please note that there are other factors that are taken into account when determining turn order. April 3 *DMM Service Maintenance: 7th of April, 2015; 02:30 - 09:30 GMT+9 *The game will be available during this time, but the Store will be disabled. April 1 *Emergency maintenance: 15:00 - 15:30 GMT+9 completed. *All accounts have been awarded six (6) Protection Charms (お守り) and three (3) Fuji Ema as compensation for the earlier emergency maintenance to correct the issue regarding the team captain sustaining moderate damage (中傷). Please see earlier notes 2015/03/31 for details about this bug. *As part of the on-going inquiry into players affected by this issue, if staff have confirmed your account to have suffered either a loss of swords or a loss of Protection Charms as a result of the bug, the following compensation will be provided. If you have broken swords because of this issue: *To continue playing the game with confidence, six (6) Protection Charms will be awarded. * To compensate for the time and materials spent on leveling your swords, five (5) Help Tokens (お手伝い札), 3000 of all resources, and three (3) Dango (仙人団子) will be awarded. *To compensate for the inconvenience of sending an inquiry, three (3) Fuji Ema will be awarded. *Update: Staff will try their best to return any swords broken by this issue, with their level as close as possible to the time when it was broken. Please include the levels of any broken swords affected by this issue in your reports. If you have lost protection charms because of this issue: *To compensate for lost Protection Charms, three (3) Protection Charms will be awarded. *To compensate for the inconvenience of sending an inquiry, three (3) Fuji Ema will be awarded. * If you were affected by this bug, please send an inquiry to the staff and include the issue (ex. swords breaking, protection charms lost) and the approximate date when it occurred. Staff will look into your inquiry as quickly as possible. Thể loại:Bài đăng blog